


Domestic Bliss

by visi



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visi/pseuds/visi
Summary: Nothing scares you with Sakyo by your side.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Domestic Bliss

* * *

_Surely someone will reach out a hand and show you a safe place to land_.

* * *

"Do we need a wedding planner?" you hum, twirling the ring on your finger and admiring the way it catches the low light of the living room lamp. Your head leans on Sakyo's shoulder and your legs entangle with his as the two of you sit on the couch.  
  
He threads his fingers through your hair soothingly, gently pulling apart the tangles that have formed from the more _passionate_ activities earlier tonight. "No, they're unnecessary. Don't you have a Pinterest board for this already?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's not like Pinterest weddings can translate directly into real life. Haven't you ever seen _Nailed It_?" you tease, looking up at him with a cheeky smile.   
  
"You forget that I have money. Whatever you want, you'll get," Sakyo answers nonchalantly, making you laugh.   
  
"Wow, truly the perfect sugar daddy." You poke his cheek and he glares, pulling your hand away and intertwining his fingers with yours instead.  
  
He holds your hands up and plants a chaste kiss across the knuckles. "I'm your _fiance_ now actually."  
  
_Fiance_. Just the thought is enough to make you want to giggle giddily, like you're a lovesick teenager that's just seen _To All the Boys I've Loved Before_ for the first time. While weddings and the idea of a forever union has always managed to bring a sentimental person like you to tears, you've never really allowed yourself to hope that one day you would find the one as well.  
  
You'd be more self-conscious about this if Sakyo hadn't been here to shut down your insecurities the moment he caught wind of them. He's not the type to sugarcoat things (you can't even imagine him _trying_ to be honest), but maybe that's what you need. Someone to tell you straight up, no feelings spared that you _deserve_ to be happy. That this is really happening, that you aren't just sitting around waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
  
Being with Sakyo has been an eye-opening experience in a lot of ways. He doesn't drink from any of the wine you can buy off of the shelves at the local liquor stores but rather the ones that you suspect are worth their weight in gold. A part of you would like to scold him for having unnecessarily expensive taste but he always tells you that the woman he loves shouldn't have to settle. _That_ always gets you.  
  
But it's a stretch to say that Sakyo is a spendthrift or wasteful when it comes to money. You've never met anyone who's been able to get so many uses out of a bottle of soap. It's magical really. You fill up your soap bottles with water as well when they run low but it's different when Sakyo does it, almost as if he's threatened the soap gods personally in order to fill it up. The thought makes you laugh out loud and Sakyo glances at you curiously.  
  
"Something funny?"  
  
"No." You smile and shift over so that you're sitting in his lap. "Just happy."  
  
You run your own fingers through his hair, reveling in the feeling of his soft blond locks in between your fingers. He relaxes instinctively into your touch. "Who do you think you'll invite to the wedding?" he says.  
  
"Probably the troupe boys. My immediate family. I don't know if we should have a big wedding or not though," you admit, frowning when you think about how your distant uncles will insist on busting it down during the reception.   
  
"Have whatever you want. Small or large, I'll cover the expenses," he says dryly, appearing more interested in examining the bruise on the collarbone that he'd given you a few days ago. "Any thing you need from me for it?"  
  
"I dunno. Do you want a say in what happens?" you ask, resting your hands on his shoulders.  
  
Sakyo smirks. "Even if I did, would it matter? Besides, I trust your judgment."  
  
"Would you still trust my judgment if I made Sakoda your best man?" Although Sakyo automatically purses his lips, you know that Sakoda's his most likely candidate anyway. At this tsundere behavior, you can't resist kissing his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll leave all the important groom stuff up to you."  
  
"Leave the alcohol to me too then," he says, leaning in to tease the spot right beneath your ear with his tongue. You automatically reach your hands up to grip his shirt.  
  
"Sakyo," you whine softly. "I don't have enough energy to go for another round."  
  
He stops at your words and places his forehead against yours instead. His eyes lock directly with yours. "(Name)...you're scared about the wedding, aren't you?"  
  
Your eyes widen. Evidently, hiding anything from him is impossible. "A little bit, yeah," you admit softly. Marriage is a big decision to make after all. You can't help the insecurities from resurfacing at a time like this.  
  
"Don't be," he says, as if simply telling you not to be will assuage your fears. But he continues. "I love you. I'll do everything in my power to make you happy."  
  
Your heart practically blooms from inside your chest. Besides being harsh, blunt, and a wine connoisseur, Sakyo isn't openly affectionate. Both of you aren't great at expressing your affection really. Hearing him say this out loud so confidently makes every part of your body warm.   
  
"I love you too," you whisper, your lips quirking upwards.  
  
As Sakyo musses your hair affectionately, you can't help but feel joy in every part of your body.  
  
_Domestic bliss_ , indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm victoria and you're watching Disney Channel :^)) i've been cross-posting my works from quotev bc i'm actually learning how to navigate this site LOL.


End file.
